amor del bueno
by ToushirouMomo
Summary: hitsugaya a decidio escuchar su corazon y sus sentimientos ...sera correspondido por su mejor amiga...?


**Este es mi segundo songfic dedicado a Hitsugaya y Hinamori **

**Espero sea de su agrado aceptare toda recomendación y comentario **

**Canción: amor del bueno de Reyli**

**-AMOR DEL BUENO-**

_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla_

_Entraste a mi vida cuando me moría_

_Como la luna por la rendija_

_Así te metiste entre mis pupilas…._

Cuantas veces estuve solo…no del todo…Estaba con la abuela…pero no era suficiente necesitaba un amigo con quien jugar y compartir cuando niño, me di por vencido era natural para mí que se alejen todos invadidos de miedo no me importaba ya sus criticas ni sus acciones me daba igual y tampoco estaba dispuesto a buscar un "amigo" pero no siempre es todo mala suerte como le llamaba yo…, no te llame ni roge que aparecieras…pero llegaste…

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley sin un horario_

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño donde estabas tú…_

Actuando indiferente así me visitabas estabas en todo hasta que te quedaste..,.a mi lado con tu particular voz gritando—"shiro-chan,shiro chan"… yo más pequeño que tu molestándote y fastidiándote con mi actitud reclamona e insultándote con algo mas grave -"momo moja camas "pero aun así a mi lado estabas eras mi amiga favorita, mi única amiga favorita disponible para mis travesuras…cuando te alejaste de mi triste quede dolió aceptarlo tú cambiaste eso me enojo y te di buena suerte…que parecía más reproches que buenos deseos…..

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así_

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mi_

_Y nadie lo apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero cupido se apiado de mí._

Te marchaste sin más….y me visitabas poco tenías razón y no podía retenerte tenías que ser feliz y cumplir lo que deseabas…. y descubrí que no era un solitario y que tenía que luchar por lo que quería explotar un poco más de mí….jamás nadie pensó que yo llegaría a ser tan importante, no lo desee pero llego de la misma forma que lo hiciste tú, tú me hiciste importante. Así llegue al mismo lugar que tu no cambie tanto como esperaba pero qué más da, el descubrir que te quería proteger fue extraño…pensé …era normal fuiste mi primer amiga y mi mejor amiga ese era uno de mis objetivos y ser feliz y alcanzar mi sueños como me lo dijo la abuela ese era su deseo antes de entrar a la academia shinigami…ella se fue de nuestro lado y le agradecí por todo lo que había hecho por mí, por nosotros….pero descubrí que no solo quería protegerte quería estar a tu lado….no solo ser tu mejor amigo….medite sobre eso….no me conocía….a mí mismo y mi cabeza...explotando….con los berrinches de mi teniente….decidí por primera vez….hacer caso a ese sentimiento….y aunque estuviera equivocado jamás me alejaría de ti….aunque me des la espalda..

_Como la lluvia en pleno desierto_

_Mojaste de fe mi corazón_

_Ahogaste mis miedos_

_Como una dulce voz en el silencio_

_Así nos llegó el amor amor del bueno_

Como pude dejar que te hieran me odio por eso maldito aquel al que le dabas tu vida…creí que eras todo para el….y que a mí no me quedaba nada…tenía miedo…y mirándote fijamente en la camilla te dije-"por qué tenía que pasarte, acaso no tienes la voluntad de vivir por ti, momo recuerda que yo te necesito"-ahogado en mí y bajando la cabeza seguí pensando en lo que fuera si nada hubiera ocurrido aunque sea egoísta estaba feliz porque él se haya ido aunque a ti te deje un profundo dolor…estoy seguro que yo podre curarte hare lo que sea para hacerlo…nuevamente pensé en voz alta—" que ridículo de mi parte hacerlo no estoy acostumbrado a mostrarme como soy….pero a ti no puedo ocultártelo aunque estés ahí es como si estuvieras acostada en mi pecho te siento tan cerca de mí que pienso que me amas….si fuera…así"…reaccione involuntariamente y sin querer mi reiatsu subió no pude controlarme la sensación que en ese momento presentaba en mi fue más poderosa que mis habilidades…tú estabas frente a mí con tu rostro pálido. Mirándome y con tu cálida sonrisa y tu suave voz respondiste a mi pensamiento..

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley sin un horario_

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño donde estabas tú_

"Y si fuera así…de cierto me amaras de igual forma que yo lo hago contigo…Shiro-chan...no subas tu reiatsu esta habitación es helada por si…y con tu aire siento que estoy en un congelador…"-te acercaste a mí con tu frágil imagen y yo mirándote desconcertado sentada a mi lado lentamente descendiste en mi hombro tu cabeza...y tus suaves y heladas manos me rozaron el rostro atrayéndome más a ti…me mirabas fijamente con tu rostro cansado con la particular inocencia tuya… en un instantáneo parpadeo estabas ya en mis piernas recostada …felicidad era lo único que sentía siempre estuviste a mi lado...yo…no supe ver más allá de ti…pero para mi suerte no fue tarde…los sueños en los que te figuraba se hicieron realidad..

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así_

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mí_

_Y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz_

_Pero cupido se apiado de mí_

_Y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz_

_Pero cupido se apiado de mí._

Acostumbrado a los ojos ciegos de la realidad….había alguien que me amaba y era real y la encontré desde siempre desde que nos conocimos le dije a ella ya descansando en mi regazo-"….nadie más entiende lo que pase…que tu…esta vez me asegurare de tenerte conmigo aun suceda lo que suceda…yo te necesito, mi momo moja camas"-

Lo acabe que emoción….! Aunque sea cortito me inspire espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios!

Hasta la próxima que será muy pronto con un fic…suerte a todos!


End file.
